


Dreams

by hermion8



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermion8/pseuds/hermion8
Summary: What are dreams?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Dreams

The tears plop to the ground. The footsteps stuttered before falling into a complete stop. He spun around the room, taking one last glance before his life changed forever. His resolution back, he hiked up the box higher, and with a forlorn smile on his face, resumed his pace.

"Hyung, we'll miss you." An arm greeted him as he got to the living area, and another set of hands took the box from him. "Were you really planning to not say goodbye?"

The other members gathered around him and crushed him in a group hug. They stayed that way, soft sobs echoing around the room. 

"It's not like we won't see each other again, you know…" He directed towards his crying dongsaengs. "I'll still join you and visit you. Just hang on until we can stand on stage together again."

He felt fists tighten against his back before letting him go. "We know, hyung. We can wait forever for you... It just won't be the same… "

Sharp raps on the door caught their attention. It was their manager, who had come to pick him up. As bittersweet as it was, he had to follow the company's decision. As much as it hurt, he knew he had to do what was best for everyone.

He sat quietly, a wistful smile on his face. The new release would be a success, even without him, because the others worked hard on it. He would just support them like this, until the day he could come back safely.

"Hey." 

The comforting nudge on his shoulder said more than he ever thought would be possible. The other man sat down beside him, watching their family on stage. They had to stay hidden to protect the others. As much as it was difficult to do just this, it was the best they could do in the moment.

“So what do you plan to do for now, hyung?”

A moment of silence passed. At this moment, everything they had worked for so far had been tossed aside. All those days and nights they spent working, crying- they meant nothing now. They will have to restart from the ground again.

It was somber, how the other answered. The wistfulness and regret was not lost on him. “We’d gotten this far… Farther than anyone thought we would. Maybe this is the finish line for us, but not for the others. Sometimes we need to fall so that we can get up and find the path meant for us.”

Their eyes met, their understanding of each other’s circumstances being passed without words. 

With a tight hug and a nod, the other left. Even behind the scenes, they could not be caught together. Rumors of their meetings would generate more publicity than was welcome, and with it, more protests from fans who did not approve. It was a sad truth that they had to face.

He looked back towards the stage, which was now wrapping up. The members were already bowing and helping pack up. He stood up, planning to help as well. Even if he wasn’t actively promoting, he could do at least this. At least they could still see each other, although away from the fans’ eyes.

“You’re home. How was it?” 

He smiled softly, not feeling the need to hide his true feelings. “They were great, as usual. I wish I could’ve been there as well, but I know things will work out for the best.” 

The other’s warmth enveloped him, the hug conveying the love and support he needed right at that moment. 

“I’m alright now…I realized some time ago that what I considered my dream… has now changed, and that’s okay. I’m happy for what we achieved, what I accomplished. Now I can realize my other dreams.”


End file.
